Self-service devices such as Automatic Teller Machines (“ATMs”), cash recyclers, and self-service kiosks are often operated by a user outdoors in an exposed environment.
One drawback associated with operation of the ATM outdoors is that direct sunlight or another light source may illuminate the ATM display screen and prevent the user from operating the ATM correctly.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that allow a user to easily operate a self-service device even in the presence of a light source.
Another drawback associated with the aforementioned, substantially ubiquitous, system is that the system is susceptible to fraud. For example, if an unauthorized third-party watches a user enter his or her four-digit PIN, and then manages to misappropriate the user's bank card, the user's entire bank account(s) may be exposed to trespass by the thief. Likewise account numbers, social security numbers or account balances may be exposed. Exposition of this information may lead to identity theft or misappropriation of the user's funds. An unauthorized third party may also position a camera that will view the display screen.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that allow a user to access his or her accounts without exposing the entire scope of his or her financial accounts to trespass.